The present disclosure relates to a solid-state imaging device, a method of manufacturing the same, and an electronic apparatus, and more particularly, to a solid-state imaging device, a method of manufacturing the same, and an electronic apparatus capable of reducing noise by increasing an area of a channel region in at least one of an amplification transistor, a readout transistor, and a reset transistor of a pixel.
In recent years, with the miniaturization of a solid-state imaging device, a random telegraph signal (RTS) noise in an amplification transistor has formed a blinking point and has deteriorated pixel characteristics.
A method of applying a fully depleted metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET) with no impurities in a channel region to an amplification transistor has been proposed as an example of a method of reducing an RTS noise of an amplification transistor (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-24787).
However, in the method described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-24787, a manufacturing cost increases since a silicon on insulator (SOI) substrate is used. Further, it is necessary to perform control of film thickness which is difficult.